Penelope Spectra's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Horace and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's thirteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Penelope Spectra's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For thirteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Penelope began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Thirteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Penelope, "Thirteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the Crash Bandicoot villains, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Penelope. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Dr. Neo Cortex. "Yeah, yeah!" said Tiny Tiger. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Kaos. "We sure did!" Ripper Roo chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Penelope. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Dr. Neo Cortex. "Cradle?" said a confused Penelope. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Dr. Neo Cortex. "CRADLE?!" Penelope exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to The Chameleon with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said The Chameleon, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Penelope, as the "Crash Bandicoot" villains nodded in agreement. Penelope began laughing nonstop. Dr. Neo Cortex started to laugh, as well. And then all of the "Crash Bandicoot" began laughing along with Penelope. Then Penelope abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Dr. Neo Cortex then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Narissa. Then all of the "Crash Bandicoots" began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Penelope. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every "Crash Bandicoot" villain began to flee. Penelope then used her scepter to lift Ripper Roo up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Ripper Roo to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and The Chameleon alone in the chamber. By now, Penelope was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Penelope, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to The Chameleon, and he came flying to her. Penelope held her hand out, and The Chameleon perched onto it as Penelope brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked The Chameleon. "Circle far and wide." replied Penelope, "Search for a girl of thirteen with hair the colour of the harvest moon and eyes as blue as the gleaming sapphires. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said The Chameleon. And with that, he ran out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs